Mundos Paralelos
by PERKONMEZ
Summary: Encuentro Fortuito Ellos llegan de un día para el otro, pretendiendo enseñarme lo que ya sé, ese trió de idiotas piensan que pueden ayudarme, yo ya no tengo salvación, yo ya no tengo propósito... Más que vivir para recuperarlos, puede ser que no sean los mejores compañeros, pero quizás, con este encuentro fortuito... pueda salvarme de mi mismo Fic de México y Argentina
1. Prologo

**Fic a duo con mi camarada shinjiesbostero así que no robe nada de el trabajamos en equipo.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**Algo me falta… eso es lo que siento desde hace un tiempo, no sé con exactitud si fueron semanas, meses, incluso años… Es casi imperceptible, pero por alguna razón está allí, aumentando con el tiempo, fue algo tan lento, que ni siquiera lo sentí hasta que ya era tarde, ya no podía… en realidad ya no puedo ni quiero hacer nada**

**De hecho le encontré una buena utilidad, ¿Saben? Cuando uno no siente culpa es fácil asesinar a sangre fría… eso sería todo, si no fuera por estos momentos de lucidez… Me disculpo si no puedo expresarme correctamente, pero esto es algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo del todo bien**

**Esto es algo de verdad extraño, puedo pasarme días enteros meditando sobre esto mientras hago mis deberes, incluso hubo semanas que aún no tengo del todo claras, siento que mi mente en cualquier momento va a derrumbarse… Este limbo en el que estoy metido me está destrozando, no tolero sentirme incompleto, prefiero ser una cascara vacía antes que estar así, de esa forma por lo menos… dejaría de dolerme**

**-Soldado González, el general solicita su presencia**

**Mierda, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que me dejen dormir quince minutos?, no era necesario enviar a alguien a mi cuarto e interrumpir mi descanso, podrían haberme llamado en cualquier otro momento**

**-Enseguida voy**

**Como odio tener que recorrer la base medio dormido, sumado a esos estúpidos sueños, ahora resulta que mi cabeza quiere psicoanalizarme, carajo, necesito unas vacaciones**  
**Entro a la oficina y me encuentro con mi superior directo y general, Carlos Rodríguez, cara afeitada, cabello cano, uniforme con insignias, ya saben, alguien que genera "respeto y admiración"… jajaja si como no**

**-¿Sabe para qué se lo llamo soldado?**  
**Me dice con voz dura queriendo intimidarme, que idiota, como si solo eso bastara para lograrlo, no me importa que sea la autoridad militar más grande de la región, eso no quita que sea un vejete inútil**

**-Siendo sincero, no señor**

**-Bueno, yendo directamente al grano, hemos notado que usted sufre una grave falencia con respecto al trabajo en equipo, de por sí varios de sus compañeros se niegan a trabajar con usted alegando su falta de interés por ellos, así que hemos decidido que sea entrenado en ese aspecto, por lo que, en los próximas días, un grupo de soldados profesionales llegara a esta base con la misión de mejorar estas deficiencias que posee ¿Alguna duda?**

**¿Qué sí tengo dudas? ¡NO! Estoy completamente seguro de que esto es una jodida estupidez, yo soy parte de la élite, soy uno de los mejores, quizás incluso el mejor, por lo tanto trabajo solo ¡no necesito ningún puto entrenamiento más allá de cómo degollar a un infeliz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!**

**-Por supuesto que no señor**

**-Bien, puede retirarse**

**Ese idiota, no puedo creer que un imbécil así pueda ser un general de la ONU, ¡por favor! Si quisiera, y ganas no me faltan, podría volarle su puta cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hago el saludo militar de rigor y salgo de esa estúpida oficina mientras me dirijo a la pista de aterrizaje, se supone que él llegaba esta mañana**

**Tsk, necesito concentrar mi mente en otra cosa, supongo que no me caería mal un refresco, pero como un idiota acabo de olvidar donde mierda estaba, tranquilo… respira hondo… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentres**

**Después de andar dando vueltas casi media hora buscando la jodida maquina pude comprar una soda de naranja, al menos pude distraerme unos minutos, pero eso no me quita mi mal humor y por cómo me miran todos, parece que se han dado cuenta de ello**

**Me siento en una banca mientras estoy a punto de abrir la lata, entonces siento una mano posándose sobre mi hombro, lo primero que pienso es en sacar mi cuchillo y rebanarle la mano al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarme, pero al verlo supe que eso sería cavarme mi propia tumba, lamentablemente es un agente demasiado importante**

**-¿Cómo estas Guillermo? hace tiempo que no nos veíamos**

**Mierda ¿Acaso ese tipo no dejaba de hacer esa sonrisa idiota ni que fuera por un segundo? No puedo creer que alguien como él ande con diosas de la belleza como aquella teniente de la última vez**  
**-Bien Kaji, bueno, a no ser por…**

**-El equipo que viene a entrenarte**

**Carajo, este sujeto a veces me asusta, no sé como hace para enterarse de todo tan rápido, bueno aunque es de esperarse, después de todo él es Ryoji Kaji, Inspector jefe de la ONU, NERV, MARDUK y quién sabe cuántas cosas más**

**-Sí, la verdad que eso es como una patada en las pelotas, ya puedo matar a una veintena de hombres solo con un cuchillo, no sé que más pretenden estos idiotas de mí**

**-Me han dicho que quieren ascenderte a sargento, pero al parecer, nadie aquí en su sano juicio te querría de superior, quizás sea por eso, incluso he visto que algunos soldados tienen miedo de mirarte a los ojos**

**-Lo bien que hacen**

**Amo cuando me cuentan cosas como esas, debo admitir que me enorgullece causar esa reacción en soldados profesionales, por lo que ni siquiera trato de ocultar una sonrisa, quizás me vean como una especie de niño maldito o algo así… aunque en realidad es su culpa, ellos me obligaron a convertirme en esto**

**Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta hacia la pista de aterrizaje, no sé que tiene ese lugar pero me tranquiliza bastante, puede ser el viento fresco que me golpea en la cara o las sierras que rodean la base, una vez allí abro la lata y comienzo a tomar ese liquido anaranjado, la mayoría aquí toma cerveza y si yo quisiera también podría, pero la verdad es que odio el alcohol, el solo sentir su olor ya me genera arcadas**

**-Siéndote sincero, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso de tu entrenamiento, de no ser por los pocos amigos que tienes aquí y por Regina diría que eres un maldito maniático inhumano que adora asesinar personas**

**Me dice con el rostro serio, aún no puedo entender por qué le intereso tanto a este sujeto**

**-No pueden crear un monstruo y luego quejarse cuando rompe algunos edificios, además no hay nada inhumano en mí, de hecho el ser humano es el único ser viviente que mata por algo más además de la necesidad, en realidad nosotros somos las bestias**  
**Contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, ya sé que soy un maldito asesino, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes**

**-Puede que tengas razón, pero bestias o no, debes compartir el mundo con la sociedad, no me perdonaría que el día de mañana termines en un manicomio**

**Pienso contestarle que se meta sus comentarios bien dentro de su… pero al voltearme me encuentro con sus ojos observándome directamente, es obvio en su mirada que está preocupado con el rumbo que está tomando mi vida… Tsk, como odio que me miren así, no puedo entender como siendo tan mierda de persona todavía haya gente preocupada por mí, él, mis amigos, Regina, el general, después de todo lo que hice… aún confían en que puedo cambiar**

**-Carajo ¿Tú también?, está bien, voy hacerlo si cambias esa cara de idiota, por más que me queje, tú y los altos mandos no cambiaran de opinión, así que no tengo otra opción más que obedecer, además, quizás sea interesante todo esto**

**Le contesto con arrogancia mientras arrojo la lata al cesto de basura, ambos sonreímos, supongo que lo debe de poner contento que por lo menos lo intente, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme un poco incomodo, sin darme cuenta poco a poco me he vuelto alguien insensible a las demás personas, sí estos tipos son capaces de enseñarme a confiar en los demás quizás… puedan salvarme de mi mismo.**

* * *

Bueno camaradas que terminen de leer esto y se sientan asqueados y con ganas de vomitar es un proyecto que pensamos mi camarada shinjiesbostero y su servidor Perkonmez.

Cual es la idea pues contar lo que paso antes de que empezaran el pleito con los ángeles y pues se centra en los problemas que afronta las organizaciones protagonistas de la serie así que los enemigos van a ser seres humanos.

se centrara en los personajes que creamos respectivamente , lee los fic de cada uno si quieres nadie te obliga para que te des una idea de como son y a fin de cuentas no sacamos dinero de esto así que no digan que es una idea publicitaria o cosas de esas porque no sacamos nada de que nos dejes reviews.

Bueno ya me cayo , pronto vendrá mas capítulos y espero que Bostero deje algun comentario y repito es un fic a dúo yo no robe nada de el.


	2. Nuevos residentes

**La Historia se divide en dos partes los soldados que son primeros , después Guillermo y después se repite el proceso.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Nuevos residentes.**

**3 días después de la orden. **

**En el helicóptero que se dirigía a la base se encontraban 3 soldados de no tan alto rango.**

**Quiero que lean bien el informe de nuestro podría decirse aprendiz- su acento pronto lo identificaba era alemán y su uniforme decía sargento Hood.**

**Ahora los reclutan de tan corta edad que bajo hemos caído, con todo respeto señor y aparte que le vamos a enseñar parece que maneja de todo rifles, pistolas, armas blancas, explosivos, nomás falta que sepa revivir gente- esos comentarios venían del cabo Rockfort, un sujeto que mide 1.95 y pesa casi 100 kilos.**

**Algo con respecto a que sepa llevarse con los soldados, es más del estilo de lobo solitario, pero el alto mando quiere que pueda trabajar en equipo no se para que y no nos interesa-le contestaba y daba a entender que eso no importaba.**

**Y tu Tunsk no tienes nada que decir mi amigo ruso- Rockfort llevaba algunos meses conociendo a Tunsk y sabia que dentro de ese caparazón de seriedad había alguien alegre.**

**No me interesa solo quiero cumplir lo que me piden e irme de aquí- seguía sentado y su cara sin expresión.**

**Ya casi llegamos a la base soldados prepárense para el aterrizaje- informaba el piloto del helicóptero.**

**Quiero que todos se comporten normalmente y sin comentarios ridículos eso va para ti Rockfort , ya que Tunsk apenas habla- el alemán se ponía en uno de los asientos del helicóptero y todo esas palabras lo hacia mientras se acomodaba.**

**Si tiene tantos problemas sociales consíganle una novia o un psiquiatra o díganle a su creador que le componga la mente- se reía por sus comentarios.**

**Cayese soldado no se meta con los escritores es muy peligroso romper la cuarta barrera- Hood lo callaba.**

**Yo decía el padre del chico señor- le recalcaba.**

**El helicóptero llego al hangar y los soldados se disponían a descender.**

**Quiero que den una buena impresión- se levanta de su asiento. **

**Señor no es por ofender pero ya no los dijo anteriormente parece viejito repitiendo- Rockfort tomaba su m-16, Tunsk le paso por un lado sin decirle nada.**

**Afuera los esperaba el puberto, aunque después llego el general.**

**General aquí el escuadrón kynosarges reportándose para el servicio- Hood se quitaba el **  
**Casco.**

**Aquí el cabo Rockfort reportándose- le hacia el saludo militar.**

**Aquí soldado Tunsk presentándose para el servicio- no se veía interesado.**

* * *

**40 minutos antes**

**Ya pasaron un par de días desde que me avisaron lo de este grupo, eso aún seguía rondando en mi cabeza, creo que en estos últimos días incluso me costó un poco conciliar el sueño, algo raro, por lo general no tengo problemas para ello**

**Por lo visto hoy me liberaron de mis deberes y me permitieron dormir de más, lo bien que hicieron, juro que si algún idiota me hubiera despertado a las 4 de la mañana como siempre le habría vuelto puré su puta cabeza, gracias al cielo que tengo una habitación a parte y una cama suave, me levante a eso de las 8 y me prepare un desayuno, no más que un café y unas galletas, puede parecer algo pequeño pero a comparación de los demás soldados podría decirse que vivo de maravilla**

**Pasó media hora y me llamaron por el alto parlante, supongo que habrán llegado esos infelices, me puse mi uniforme y una chaqueta negra encima, era una de las pocas cosas que eran realmente mías por lo que trataba de usarla lo más que podía**

**Fui caminando tranquilo hacía la pista de aterrizaje, puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y comencé a esperar, el viento fresco de otoño soplaba sin mucha fuerza moviendo mi cabello con ligereza, gracias al cielo hacia poco había terminado el verano, ya comenzaba a extrañar el frío, además de que odio trabajar todo sudado, aunque siempre mantengo mi boca cerrada, aquí por cualquier cosa ya te tratan de quisquilloso**

**A los pocos minutos vi acercándose uno de esos nuevos VTOL, ahí supe que eran ellos, ¿quien más podría venir en una de esas cosas?, como siempre el dichoso general Rodríguez no estaba, mierda, él fue el que inicio todo esto en primer lugar, al menos podría tener la decencia de acompañarme**

**Mientras aterrizaban, un jeep llego hasta donde me encontraba, de allí bajo el general, claro, alguien como él no puede permitirse caminar, decidí que lo mejor era dejar mis pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, no pienso pasar otro día en el agujero por irreverente**

**Una vez detuvieron los motores bajaron tres sujetos, el primero parecía alemán, pude leer su cargo y nombre en su uniforme, sargento Hood, vaya nombre más extraño, pero en fin supongo que de ahora en más tendré que responder a él, aunque no deja de parecerme un tanto inútil si se presto para todo este circo**

**El segundo parecía un jodido refrigerador, era condenadamente enorme, debía medir cerca de dos metros y de seguro pesaba cien kilos, y encima llevaba una M-16, creo que no me conviene hacerme el gracioso con él, al menos sin un arma encima, tenía el caballo castaño con el típico corte militar, lo vi reírse mientras bajaba, por lo que debe de ser el payaso del grupo, no estoy de humor para soportar un payaso, eres un soldado maldita sea, compórtate de acuerdo a lo que eres**

**El tercero parecía ser el más joven, debería de rondar los 35, tenía la cabeza afeitada y apariencia de ser de Europa del este, estaba bastante callado y serio a diferencia del idiota que paso primero, parecía que todo esto le importaba un rábano, supongo que alguien sensato tendría que ser parte del grupo, debe de tener la mismas ganas de conocerme que yo a los tres… absolutamente ninguna**

**Los tres llegaron frente a mí y el general, yo mantenía mi cara de "todo esto me importa un carajo" tan característica en mi mientras el general estaba serio**

**-General, aquí el escuadrón kynosarges reportándose para el servicio**

**Dijo el sargento mientras se quitaba el casco, era rubio y de ojos azules, vaya sorpresa ¬¬, parece ser polaco o alemán, nunca faltan uno de esos, además ¿kynosarges?, ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese? Y pensar que yo voy a ser parte de este chiste**

**-Aquí el cabo Rockfort reportándose**

**Tsk, ese estúpido acento, un jodido yanqui, ¿Acaso también tienen que meter sus narices en esto?, no es que tenga nada contra ellos, pero carajo, me los encuentro en todos lados**

**-Aquí soldado Tunsk presentándose para el servicio**

**Ruso, como me lo imaginaba, seguía manteniendo su falta de interés mientras trataba de hablar mi idioma, si tanto te jode te hubieras quedado en tu país imbécil**  
**El trió me miraba esperando que hiciera algo, bien hora de actuar, esbozo una ligera sonrisa, actuada por su puesto, hago un saludo militar y hablo con voz calmada**

**-Me llamo González Guillermo, encantado de conocerlos**

**Ellos me corresponden el saludo, Hood me contesta la sonrisa al igual que Rockfort, mientras que Tunsk me mira desconfiado, quizás el efecto "niño maldito" ataco de nuevo, da igual, disfrútenme así mientras puedan, no saben en lo que se acaban de meter idiotas, van a tener suerte si salen de aquí en una pieza**

* * *

**20 minutos después de la llegada del escuadrón. **

**Después de que el escuadrón se presentara, se fueron a instalar a los cuartos que a cada uno le correspondía y tendrían una reunión mas tarde con el alto mando.**

**-que les pareció nuestro nuevo compañero de armas, se ve que es algo temerario-el sargento intentaba sacar platica por los estrechos pasillos de la base.**

**-parece que es alguien serio prefiero eso a tener que cuidar niños con problemas emocionales (referencia a mi fic)-el ruso se veía algo mas serio y concentrado de lo común.**

**-yo sigo insistiendo a ese adolescente le falta una compañera o una novia- el gringo seguía terco con ese comentario que ya empezaba a enfadar a compañeros, escritores y lectores.**

**-En que se diferencia una compañera de una novia si se puede saber experto en relaciones- Tunsk decía ese comentario sarcásticamente porque Rockfort no tenía a nadie como para opinar.**

**-mira que bueno que preguntas compañera es alguien con quien puedes platicar pero que no llegas a tener algo mas y me refiero a sexual, en cambio la novia es algo diferente no le puedes platicar de todo pero si tienes mas privilegios y ya saben a que me refiero verdad señor- intentaba hacer reír a Hood.**

**-si dices esas cosas enfrente de los superiores voy a ser que te fusilen y cualquier comentario ridículo entendido soldado- recordaba porque prefería al escuadrón en silencio.**

**-si señor se cuando debo hablar y cuando no, mis papas me educaron bien-se veía algo enojado por el regaño que le parecía ridículo.**

**-pues parece que no hicieron tan buen trabajo contigo- otro comentario del ruso hacia Rockfort.**

**-ya vamos a llegar a la sala de juntas o no se como le llamen aquí, pónganse serio en especial tu Rockfort- se volvía a quitar el casco ya que no le gusta presentarse con eso.**

**-ultima vez que te digo que me cortes el pelo si cortaras bien el pelo no necesitaría raparme todo el cabello- Tunsk se ponía el casco ya que le gustaba tener cabello., pero no estar pelón.**

**-lo siento viejo y aparte nunca te dije que supiera cortar el cabello y solo se me fue un poco la tijera, aunque si te quedo todo disparejo, lo bueno que vuelve a crecer- termino su comentario con una risa.**

**-solo te dije que me emparejaras el copete y ni eso puedes hacer, bueno ya mejor nos callamos- ya empezaban a entrar a la habitación que tenia una gran mesa rectangular y varios asientos en su mayoría vacíos.**

**-Aquí nos tiene de nuevo general, para que se nos solicita nuestra presencia-ponía su casco en la mesa.**

**-tomen asiento por favor-les hacia una seña para sentarse.**

**-no es por ser groseros pero estamos mejor así, espero que no se ofenda.**

**En la mente de Rockfort solo se oía en sus pensamientos como pide disculpas y formalidades si en misión nos trata bien mal, pero tuvo que volver a poner atención porque se dirigían a el.**

**-y usted cabo no se va sentar o si uno no hace algo los demás lo siguen-el general quería ver como actuaba el escuadrón.**

**-en realidad señor cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera pero mientras no afecte a terceros-contestaba seriamente.**

**-Bueno veámonos el tema que nos interesa, tenemos los datos de una red clandestina que trafica especies exóticas y la mayoría esta amenazada o en peligro de extinción, aunque a ellos no les interesa mientras mas escasos mas dinero, lo que debemos es al menos desmantelar ese banda- el general iba tomar unos papeles, pero en el proceso fue interrumpido.**

**-cuando salimos señor- Tunsk al fin hablaba, pero les extraño a su escuadrón y Gonzales pudo notarlo ya que su rostro expresaba emociones y parecía importarle.**

**-No coma ansias soldado la mayoría de esa banda esta en un encargo, cuando vuelvan vamos a iniciar la operación, así que por el momento tiene fecha sin definir, lo que aran en este tiempo será acoplarse con el soldado Gonzales y que se adapte a su forma de trabajo- les entregaba las fotos satelitales del complejo que no era tan grande y estaba cerca de un rió**

**-Entonces ya no se nos solicita señor, me gustaría iniciar lo mas pronto con el proceso de adaptación, aunque el informe que se nos fue otorgado dice que González tienes muchas cualidades especiales, así que no creo que sea problema-se disponía a recoger su casco para irse.**

**-puede retirarse, váyanse adelantando González los alcanzara en un momento.**

**Ya cuando kynosarges había salido de la habitación tuvieron una corta charla.**

**-que fue todo eso de "cuando iniciamos la operación señor" se vio muy extraño camarada- Rockfort se vea desconcertado.**

**-no me gusta cuando la idiotez humana se es utilizada para sacar provecho de animales indefensos- se veía la molestia de Tunsk.**

**-a nadie le gusta eso soldado, pero intente disimular sus emociones para la próxima, no quiero que le pongan una marca- Hood se apresuraba a salir de hay pero recordó que no sabia como era la instalación, así que dio la orden de mantener la posición que todos obedecieron aunque Rockfort hizo un comentario al ruso diciéndole-que marica te viste con lo de los animales a lo que Tunsk le respondió- ya cállate o te rompo el hocico.**

* * *

**al mismo tiempo**

**Me vestí con otro de mis uniformes, la verdad parecieran ser infinitos, y mi chaqueta, saliendo de los vestidores me encontré con Kaji, supongo que deben de haberle dado una misión por estos lugares, porque la verdad no entiendo que hacia aquí, aunque no llegamos a cruzar más de dos palabras**

**-Hola Kaji**

**Lo salude sin muchas ganas**

**-¿Qué no tenias una reunión con el general y tus nuevos instructores?**

**-¡Mierda!**

**Inmediatamente salí corriendo para la sala de juntas, odio admitirlo, pero ese sujeto me salvo el pellejo más veces de las que puedo contar, agradezco a la genética y a mi entrenamiento por mis piernas, porque creo haber recorrido media base en cinco minutos**

**Llegue a la puerta de la sala y me detuve, respire hondo tratando de calmarme y disimular toda esa corrida lo mejor que pude, abrí la puerta y me encontré con el general revisando unos papeles, entre y mientras él me miraba de reojo, supongo que pretendía que me presentara y lo saludara, que idiotez, si ya lo hice en la mañana**

**Tome asiento y puse los brazos sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en ellos, hace un tiempo el hombre que tenía frente a mí me hubiera reprendido, pero ya nos conocemos hace un par de años y la verdad ya no le importa**

**Luego de unos minutos llego ese trió, pude escuchar como por detrás de la puerta hablaban de cortar el pelo, copetes y no sé que más, perfecto, mis instructores además de ser soldados son estilistas**

**Me acomode en mi asiento mientras el general y esos hombres hablaban de sus asuntos hasta que comenzaron a hablar de la próxima misión, por lo que me vi obligado a bajar de mis pensamientos y enfocarme en la reunión**

**-Bueno veámonos el tema que nos interesa, tenemos los datos de una red clandestina que trafica especies exóticas y la mayoría está amenazada o en peligro de extinción, aunque a ellos no les interesa, mientras más escasos más dinero, lo que debemos es al menos desmantelar ese banda**

**Grandioso, tienen a un soldado de mi clase y lo utilizan para rescatar animalitos, bravo mi general, bravo… juro que sí pudiera me pondría aplaudir con sarcasmo, mientras mi superior tomaba unos papeles para continuar con la explicación, ese tipo ruso Tunsk, o creo que así se llamaba, lo interrumpió**

**-¿Cuando salimos señor?**

**Me quede mirándolo por unos segundos, tenía el rostro bastante serio, como si la situación lo enojara, y se podía ver determinación en su mirada… supongo que ahí se fue el ápice de cordura que podría llegar a tener ese grupo, de no ser por lo triste que se me hacía la idea, creo que me hubiera reído de tal reacción**

**No es que no me interesen los animales, aunque tampoco me importan demasiado, hay crímenes más graves que eso, pero un soldado, o por lo menos en mi caso, siempre busca misiones un poco más "importantes"**

**Pronto el general le calmo los humos y les dijo que la misión aún no tenía fecha, por el momento se limitarían a acoplarse a mi ritmo de vida mientras yo me adapto a su forma de trabajo,**  
**Hood afirmo que preferiría empezar con lo de la adaptación lo más rápido posible pero agrego que no sería problema con alguien de mis facultades… Bueno, por lo menos este tipo reconoce el talento cuando lo ve**

**Luego de eso se marcharon de la sala, en un primer momento supuse que tendría que ir con ellos pero parecía que el general necesitaba hablar conmigo**

**-Y bien soldado, ¿Qué le parece sus nuevos compañeros?**

**-Su un grupo algo… peculiar ¿No lo cree?**

**Vamos Carlos, tú y yo sabemos que esos tipos no tienen todos los tornillos ajustados, no me digas que lo estas preguntando en serio**

**-Ignore lo de hace unos momentos González, los reportes hablan maravillas sobre este grupo, son un escuadrón dentro de todo nuevo, pero le aseguro que tienen un 100% de efectividad hasta ahora**

**-¿En serio? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las últimas unidades a las que me ha querido incluir, discúlpeme el atrevimiento señor, pero no me convence mucho esa afirmación **

**-Confié en mí, además, no debería de contárselo, pero el alto mando tiene pensado promoverlo a sargento si todo esto resulta bien**

**Cuando Kaji me hablo de esto no le creí mucho, pero ahora que veo a este tipo diciéndomelo en lo cara con esa sonrisa de compañerismo en su rostro… Tsk, sé que me vivo quejando de él, pero sí no fuera por este vejete, no podría haber conseguido tantos logros aquí**

**-¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas a intentarlo?**

**En ese momento me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo hacía la puerta, la abro, pero antes de salir me quedo parado en el umbral de esta… sería el sargento más joven en la historia del ejército argentino, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se forme en mi rostro**

**-Lo haré… solo para ver la cara de los viejos del alto mando cuando se enteren**

**Dicho esto, salgo de la sala, lo primero que me encuentro son esos inútiles enfrente de mí, ya sé que debo enseñarles las instalaciones, pero carajo, tienen un puto mapa detrás de ellos, mínimamente podrían haber vuelto a sus habitaciones. Dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio, los miro a los ojos, no les puse mi cara más amable, aunque después de todo soy consciente de que aún soy un niño, no creo verme muy amenazante que digamos**

**-Antes que nada, lo que sea que hayan escuchado queda en el más absoluto de los silencios**

**Pude ver sus reacciones, supongo que no esperaban que les dijera algo así, luego de eso cambio mi semblante por una ligera sonrisa, más allá de que no me caigan del todo bien, no puedo ser tan hostil a buenas a primeras, por lo menos deben tener un primer día ameno, el resto… bueno, van a tener que acostumbrarse**

**-Fuera de eso, caballeros ¿Por dónde empezamos?**

* * *

**Aquí termina esta parte camaradas, si no te gusta shinjiesbostero me dices y le cambio camarada ya que tu también formas parte de esto, las partes de Guillermo son de Bostero yo no las hice.**


End file.
